


need some confirmation

by pastelfalcon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, but for the record, you are literally the only person I’ve ever slept with who likes ruining all my celebrity crushes in bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	need some confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for grapecase on Tumblr who wanted Christine/Skye dirtytalking.

“They’re starting over from scratch, aren’t they,” Christine says musingly, eyes bright and intent on her face, and Skye immediately groans and rolls away from her, dragging the sheet up to hide her naked chest. “They _are_ ,” Christine continues, triumphant and unabated, sitting up in bed without bothering to cover herself, “SHIELD isn’t over, it’s laying low.”

“Look,” Skye snaps, shoving a hand through her messy hair, “I get that you think that just because I gave you insight into what the Rising Tide was doing, I’ll probably do the same for SHIELD, but this is different. _Way different_.” She pauses, catching sight of how Christine is watching her with a very different gaze now. “Annnd you totally already understand that,” Skye finishes dryly.

“I just wanted to make sure I was right,” Christine croons, rolling over onto her hands and knees and pawing over to the other woman. “You know how _wet_ being _right_ gets me.”

Skye rolls her eyes, but the corner of her mouth quirks with a fond smile regardless. “Yeah, yeah. I still totally haven’t forgiven you for all those smear pieces you did on Tony Stark.”

“Oh please,” Christine says, exhaling through puckered lips to dislodge a loose strand of hair from her face, “If I hadn’t called that overgrown manchild out on his crap and forced him to become accountable, he wouldn’t even be Iron Man.”

“Really?” Skye wasps, cocking her head with an incredulous crease between her brows, “You wanna take credit for _Iron Man_? He built that thing _in a cave_.”

“Something he couldn’t have done without Dr. Yinsen, who sacrificed _his life_ for that design,” Christine says earnestly, clearly disgusted as she adds, “And that big change of heart Stark had when he came home? That just made him turn off the water, not _mop up_ the mess his company had already made.”

Skye’s expression slowly shifts into a wince. “Okay, but for the record, you are literally the only person I’ve ever slept with who likes ruining all my celebrity crushes in bed.”

Christine laughs, ducking her head to butt against Skye’s shoulder. “If you’re looking for an apology, you’re not going to get one,” the journalist teases, dragging Skye’s sheet down with her teeth and a purred giggle. She pushes Skye back on the bed without any resistance from the younger woman, licking her lower lip as she opens Skye’s thighs. “But if you’re looking to get another orgasm before you have to ship out with your fellow suits, I can definitely indulge.”

“Indulge away,” chuckles Skye, gesturing towards her crotch. “But seriously, quit talking about suits. They don’t exist anymore except on old business men. SHIELD is a thing of the past.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Christine agrees with a sarcastically scrunched up expression, rolling her eyes before pressing her face to her pussy. Skye’s still wet from their last tumble, aged come kept warm by body heat, taste still mostly sweet and vaguely tart as Christine laps her clean with the flat of her tongue. Skye moans, head dropping back against the pillows in a pile of sex-sloppy hair, and Christine rewards the sound by bumping the tip of her nose against Skye’s clit.

“Fingers,” Skye breathes, toes curling on the sheet still barely clinging to the hotel mattress.

Christine obliges, dragging two fingers through some of the fresh come leaking marbled from Skye’s cunt, working the slick between them before pushing inside quick and rough. Immediately she curls them, working her fingertips over the tender inner wall, careful of her recently manicured nails as she fucks her.

“Now would be a great opportunity to redeem your bedroom talk,” Skye notes breathlessly, an arm over her face. She peeks down at the older woman between her legs, nudging her side with her knee. “Seriously.”

Christine draws off from sucking a kiss over Skye’s clit, licking her glistening lips as she arches an eyebrow at her lover. “Anonymously confirm that SHIELD is rebuilding itself and we have a deal,” she offers flippantly, confidently, blonde hair strewn across her face like the most fuckable of pop princesses in the middle of a photoshoot.

“What?” Skye drags her arm away from her face, “I already told you, I’m not telling you squat.”

“Hence,” Christine pauses, flicking the stiffened tip of her tongue over Skye’s clit, making her jerk, “the ‘anonymous’ part.”

“If it’s anonymous why don’t you just make it up?” Skye asks with an incredulous scowl.

“Because I’m a fucking journalist,” Christine says cheerfully, batting at Skye’s clit with too much force and not nearly enough spit, pleased with herself as she flicks up beneath the hood and really makes Skye squirm.

“You’re a _freaking jerk_ , is what you are,” Skye grumbles, collapsing on her rumpled pillow again, but after another minute of teasing she groans, “You suck so much, Christine. You know I can’t do that.”

“I know,” purrs the older woman before she nuzzles back in to Skye’s pussy, her voice muffled as she adds, “I just wanted to see you _consider_ it.”

“ _Hate you_ ,” Skye whines, bucking her hips uselessly as Christine licks rapidly, sucking and nipping to keep the sensation just on the other side of painful. “Hate you and your stupid pretty teeth.”

Christine toys with her for awhile longer, scissoring her fingers just slightly against shivering, clenching internal flesh as she fucks her, audibly slurping against her clit as she buries her nose in the thatch of her pubic hair and sucks. Rather than trying to scoot away, Skye resigns herself to gripping and kneading the pillow beneath her head, thighs opening wide to allow every moment of playful torture Christine has to offer.

“You are so easy,” Christine coos moving to instead nibble and suck at Skye’s outer lips, tongue teasing over the light dusting of hair there. Apparently running across the globe, saving the world from threats the world isn’t even aware of, with an organization that is no longer supposed to exist, keeps her from waxing, which Christine is absolutely in approval of. She lifts her foot as she sets out to make a hickey, sucking cruelly on warm flesh caught between her teeth, rotating her ankle in a parody of cheerful femininity as Skye cries out and writhes.

“Did I mention you suck,” whispers Skye.

Christine smirks, tipping her face back up and cleaning her lips like a satisfied cat. “I bet I could fuck a confession out of you,” she purrs, free hand moving up to press over Skye’s lower stomach, dimpled with recent muscle gain. She forms a fist, kneading her knuckles into Skye’s stomach, curling the fingers inside her to and fucking them against her fleshy internal wall at just the right angle to make her start whining again. “Remember the first time you screamed my name?” she asks softly, keeping up the come hither gesture with her fingers, “That time I fit my whole fist inside you?”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Skye groans, eyes clenched shut, feet now slipping off either side of the bed as she spreads herself as open as possible.

“Greedy girls like you always cry when they’re fucked full,” Christine continues, ducking her face to nuzzle her lips against Skye and wetly kiss her clit. “Because it’s too much and that’s _exactly_ how you like it, isn’t it, Skye?”

“ _Chris_.”

“Are you gonna come for me or are you gonna keep running your mouth without actually giving me any of the information I need?” Christine questions sharply, purposefully skidding her nails along Skye’s insides as she pushes deep and presses down hard on her stomach, and Skye comes screaming and shoving up her hips, dragging the sides of her pillow over her face to muffle some of her moan-softened shriek.

Christine kisses Skye’s trembling inner thighs as she fucks her through it with gentle fingertips rubbing circles along her nerve-webbed wall, tongue soft as she licks over her pebbled clit. She eases her hand free when Skye’s settled enough to start wiping at her own tear-damp cheeks compulsively, giving her pubic mound one last affectionate nuzzle before sitting up.

“You okay?” Christine asks conversationally, smoothing her palms over Skye’s leg in a soothing pet.

“I think my brain’s in the middle of a hard reset, but yeah,” Skye mumbles, grimacing as she eases up on an elbow to smile lopsidedly at the other woman, “I’m good.” She pauses, grin going cheeky as she reaches out to tug on a loose lock of Christine’s blonde hair. “If you sit on my face, I’ll reconsider the whole anonymous confirmation thing.”

“No you won’t,” Christine disagrees crisply, moving to crawl up Skye’s body and kiss her smart little mouth, “But you’re on anyway.” 


End file.
